Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transmission for vehicles capable of improving fuel efficiency by increasing the number of gears and enhancing driving stability of the vehicles using an operating point in a low revolution per minute (RPM) area of an engine.
Description of the Related Art
A recent rise in oil prices lets global car makers rush into limitless competition for improvement in fuel efficiency. In the case of an engine, efforts to reduce a weight of the engine and improve fuel efficiency using technologies such as downsizing have been actively conducted.
Meanwhile, in the case of an automatic transmission, it is possible to secure drivability and fuel efficiency competitiveness by a method for increasing the number of gear of an automatic transmission among various methods for improving fuel efficiency.
However, the larger the number of transmission levels, the larger the number of internal components configuring the automatic transmission becomes, and as a result mountability, cost, weight, transfer efficiency, etc., may be rather aggravated.
Therefore, to increase a fuel efficiency improvement effect by increasing the number of gears, it is important to devise a gear train structure which may draw maximum efficiency with the smaller number of components
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.